


Четыре часа до побудки

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Levitation



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло Рен прибывает из длительной миссии чуть раньше, чем планировалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре часа до побудки

Хакс переступил порог своей каюты в 01:43 по внутрикорабельному времени. До подъёма оставалось чуть больше четырёх часов.

 

Ещё не дойдя до гардеробной, он принялся раздеваться. Плечи сводило от усталости, а в мышцах ног от постоянной ходьбы и напряжения поселилась дрожь, грозящая превратиться в настоящие судороги. Ему срочно был нужен горячий душ.

 

Хакс снял и аккуратно повесил в шкаф китель и брюки, поставил на нижнюю полку сапоги, чтобы дроид мог их почистить, перчатки и свёрнутый ремень положил на привычные места в ящике комода. Оставшись в расстёгнутой рубашке, нательной майке и белье с носками, Хакс направился к освежителю. Он уже предвкушал, как включит душ на полную мощность и просто будет стоять под струями горячей, почти обжигающей воды целых десять минут. А может, и вдвое больше.

 

Сегодня он мог позволить себе такую роскошь — все системы «Финализатора» были заполнены под завязку перед дальней дорогой. И пока они ещё двое суток будут квартироваться в системе Лехон, можно не экономить воду, кислород и свежие продукты питания.

 

Сняв оставшуюся одежду, Хакс бросил её в контейнер для стирки и ступил под душ. Он едва не застонал от облегчения, когда тугие струи забарабанили по сведённым от напряжения плечам, разгоняя по телу долгожданное тепло. Хакс упёрся рукой в стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах — наконец-то он мог расслабиться.

 

Последний этап подготовки масштабной передислокации войск был изматывающим: сеансы связи со Сноуком выпивали последние силы, а количество информации, которую необходимо было удержать в голове и не потерять в датападе, иссушало мозг. Да к тому же Кайло отсутствовал уже полтора месяца…

 

Хакс мотнул головой, рассыпая брызги, и постарался прогнать непрошеные мысли — завтра, всё завтра. Тогда из долгосрочной миссии вернётся магистр Рен, доложит, чем и где он занимался по приказу Верховного лидера, а вечером…

 

Хакс поднял голову, подставляя лицо струям воды, и, дрогнув на мгновение, провёл ладонью от горла до живота. Он был чудовищно занят эти полтора месяца, что не отменяло факта, в котором он стыдился признаться даже себе, — он истосковался по теплу. И это касалось не только горячей воды.

 

Он свесил голову, позволяя струям массировать затылок. Нужно всего лишь дотерпеть до завтра. В конце концов, сила воли и умение ждать — дисциплины, в которых он тренировался годами.

 

От воды шумело в ушах, поэтому Хакс не слышал, как тихо отъехала в сторону дверь, и в каюте раздался звук тяжёлой вкрадчивой поступи.

 

Облако пара, окутавшее кабинку освежителя, размывало границы реальности. Хакс, будто в полудрёме, вновь провёл ладонью по животу и коснулся члена. Дрочить не хотелось — хотелось большего. Он нуждался в устранении вакуума, в заполнении тошнотворной пустоты. Ему было нужно присутствие одного конкретного человека.

 

Поэтому, когда внезапно дохнуло холодом и на поясницу Хакса легли широкие жёсткие ладони, он сначала подумал, что это игра воображения. Издевательская материализация постыдных желаний.

 

Он был так жалок.

 

Хакс распахнул глаза, сморгнув с ресниц воду. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел реальные ладони на своей талии, а затем обнаружил, что сзади к нему прижалось твёрдое тёплое тело.

 

— Хакс, — прозвучал над ухом знакомый низкий голос, и Хакс расслабился.

 

— Согласно докладу, ты должен прибыть только завтра.

 

— Да, — выдохнул Кайло и провёл носом по влажной коже за ухом. — Но я решил поторопиться. И похоже, не зря.

 

Хакс хотел было ответить колкостью, но Кайло уже нетерпеливо приник к его шее, одной рукой держа поперёк груди, а второй лаская живот. Хакс действительно был слишком измотан, чтобы что-то возразить. Поэтому он позволил себе принять щедрое предложение.

 

Кайло стискивал его, целовал плечи, скользил мозолистыми пальцами по бокам, а затем Хакс почувствовал движение за спиной, и руки Кайло очутились на его бёдрах. Ещё мгновение спустя на поясницу Хакса легла тяжёлая ладонь, заставляя сменить позу. Он подался вперёд, опираясь на стену, и прогнулся, открываясь.

 

Крифф с ним со всем — он заслужил разрядку.

 

Похоже, Кайло тоже так думал, потому что Хакс почувствовал, как тот осторожно раздвигает его ягодицы, а ещё через мгновение ощутил между ними движения горячего языка и рвано выдохнул:

 

— Ох, т-твою…

 

Кайло был настойчив. Его пальцы мяли ягодицы, язык ласкал Хакса так, как тот любил — напористо, но аккуратно. Хакс не терпел варварских методов ни в чём. И Кайло подчинялся его желаниям — старательно растягивал его, отдавая должное долгой разлуке.

 

Хакс невольно всхлипнул, когда на смену умелому языку пришли ловкие пальцы — сразу два. Кайло поднялся с колен и теперь размеренно двигал рукой, прижавшись всем телом и прикусив кожу между лопаток. А когда Хакс прогнулся сильнее, подставляясь под ласку и безмолвно требуя большего, он согнул пальцы и коснулся простаты.

 

Колени Хакса подкосились, и он непременно соскользнул бы вниз, если бы Кайло не подхватил его и не прижал к стене.

 

— Ха-а-акс…

 

Судя по сбитому дыханию и дрожи, проходившей сквозь тело Кайло, он сам держался из последних сил. Его пальцы по-прежнему были внутри Хакса и дразнили, медленно трахая и задевая простату. Но от выдержки не осталось и следа, а горячий член недвусмысленно упирался Хаксу в поясницу.

 

Тот повернул голову, чтобы поймать губы Кайло, и вовлёк его в смазанный поцелуй. А затем протянул руку назад и крепко ухватил за бедро — притягивая ближе, давая разрешение, отдавая приказ. И Кайло повиновался.

 

Щёлкнула крышка какого-то флакона, и через пару мгновений Кайло крепко стиснул бёдра Хакса и двумя медленными плавными толчками вошёл в него.

 

Хакс хрипло застонал, цепляясь пальцами за мокрую стену. Кайло вторил ему тихим рыком. Они двигались в унисон, пока ещё не быстро, но глубоко и размеренно. Краем расплывающегося от удовольствия сознания Хакс отметил, что их держит на ногах не иначе как Сила. Потому что горячая вода, облако пара, мокрые разгорячённые тела, ускоряющиеся движения и подкатывающая волна наслаждения — всё это буквально выбивало опору из-под ног.

 

Хакс потерялся в ощущениях, наконец-то чувствуя себя наполненным — теплом, желанием, удовольствием, присутствием. Зажав член в кулаке, он двигал рукой в такт толчкам Кайло и подгонял себя навстречу разрядке.

 

Кайло застонал ему в шею и прижался крепче, толкаясь в бешеном ритме. Хакс двинул рукой ещё пару раз и содрогнулся от густой волны накатившего оргазма. Спустя мгновение Кайло с низким рыком последовал за ним.

 

Расплывшись в истоме, гладя затухающими движениями бедро Кайло, Хакс почувствовал, как его затапливает немая благодарность.

 

Он слишком долго ждал, он слишком этого хотел, он слишком скучал…

 

Кайло шумно выдохнул ему в висок и едва слышно пробормотал:

 

— Я тоже.


End file.
